Par-Tay
by Ishouldbesleepingitslike4am
Summary: Au: destiel; Castiel can't believe he got dragged into a party. Things very quickly take a turn for the worst. Luckily Castiel has someone watching out for him...I know it's a bad summary just shhh and read.


**Just a cute one-shot I couldn't get outta my head. I know I should be working on my other story just shhhh**

Castiel couldn't believe this was happening to him. He shut his eyes, willing the scene around him to disappear. Castiel was a straight-A student, but look at him now, sitting in a circle on the floor, still unsure about why he had let his best friend Gabriel drag him here. Castiel was a pushover, that much was true. He squirmed in the gaze of his fellow classmates, all of whom were very drunk.

"Do I have to?" He whimpered, gazing at Gabriel, his eyes imploring Gabe to let him leave.

"Uh-uh Cassie boy, you know your puppy eyes don' work on me," Gabe slurred, putting emphasis on the word me.

Castiel looked at the empty bottle sitting in the middle of the circle. He guessed that he wouldn't be leaving without a fight, which he was frankly to tired to have right now.

Castiel sighed and gave the bottle a halfhearted spin.

It spun nearly three complete turns before landing on Meg Masters, a female that Castiel could tolerate, unlike many others.

"You see the bottle Cassie, now pucker up, buttercup," she leaned in, and Castiel could smell the alcohol on her breath. Was he the only one who wasn't drunk? The kiss was hot, not seductive hot, but temperature hot. Kissing Meg made Castiel's skin crawl. He just didn't get like that around girls. Luckily, it was brief, and her lips, sticky from alcohol, were soon separated from his sober ones.

He stalked out of the sliding glass door after escaping the horrific game of spin the bottle, and two obviously stoned guys kept walking straight into the glass door as he left. He got into the coolness of the outdoors, which calmed him down considerably.

Castiel wasn't a bad looking boy, far from it in fact. His dark hair made his sparkling blue eyes light up magnificently. Some would call Castiel's eyes sky blue, while others would argue it was more of an ocean blue. Castiel never pondered these things himself, that was far to trivial for the honor student.

He wore whatever made him comfortable, which was the same thing every day. A tan trenchcoat covered a well fitting dress shirt and the pants of a suit. Castiel always wore a dark blue tie to complete his array of clothes, but it was often tied incorrectly. He dressed like a business man, but if you told him he would just shrug it off and continue doing whatever it was you had interrupted him from.

The door to the house exploded open and startled Castiel. He whirled around to see who had caused the door to fly open like that, and to his horror, it was none other than two stars of the football team. They hated Castiel because of something or other, though most likely because of his blatant disregard for normal social practices.

"Ohhhh lookie who it is eh?" One of them slurred.

"What're you doin here? Thought you were to good for parties like these," The other jeered. They were closing in on Castiel. Too scared and frozen to do anything, he just stood there, waiting for his beating. Time passed, until finally the two jocks seemed to have decided what you do with a scrawny, socially awkward nerd on a chilly night at a party. You throw him in a pool.

Castiel squirmed in their grips as one of the guys grabbed his torso and the other one ripped his ankles out from underneath him. He tried to escape, clawing at the gorilla arms of the one who had his upper half, all the while kicking his legs furiously.

"It won't be that easy to get away from us, Cassie," the one closest to his ear hissed, using the nickname Gabriel had given him. Castiel silently cursed Gabriel, still trying feverishly to loosen their grips enough for him to break free. The two jocks started to walk slowly toward the pool, letting the tension build in Castiel's mind.

Poor Castiel couldn't figure out any way to get out of his predicament. He wanted to scream and shout at them to put him down. Somehow, he found his voice.

"No! Please stop! I can't swim..." Castiel let the end trail of because o the laughter erupting from both of their mouths. Of course this wouldn't make them put down Castiel. This only made them walk faster.

The last thing Castiel saw before plummeting into the icy depths of the pool, was a figure, that appeared to be sober, sprinting towards the two that stood there guffawing as Castiel dropped into the pool like a stone. At this point, Castiel wasn't sure if he had come to help or just to laugh with the others. Very quickly, however, all thoughts of the figure were forgotten. He wasn't lying when he had told them he couldn't swim, and right about now, he was regretting ever coming to this party. Castiel couldn't tell which way was up or down, left or right. He was disoriented, and his wet trenchcoat was dragging him down. Castiel was running out of breath, and he could feel the water start to fill his lungs as he gasped for air that wasn't there.

Castiel would have drowned in the chlorine-filled pool if not for a strong pair of arms grabbing him and pulling him upwards. He let the arms pull him, as if he had much strength left. Once he was above the water, Castiel was coughing and spluttering. Whoever had saved him placed him on the concrete before getting out of the pool themselves.

This, Castiel assumed, was the figure from earlier. He lay on the ground gasping, fully aware of the figure still standing over him. Castiel, finally having regained his breath, attempted to stand. The boy that had saved him just knelt down next to him and said in a mature voice,

"You should rest," Castiel barely heard what he had said, upon realizing just who this was. It was none other than the Dean Winchester, his bright green eyes boring into Castiel's blue ones.

Dean was most likely the most alluring man anyone would ever meet. His unruly hair stood off in random directions normally, although right now, it was wet and flattened to his head. His eyes were about five different shades of green, and Castiel knew better than to ever try and capture them in a painting, because you never would. Dean's leather jacket lay off to the side, he had discarded it before diving into the icy depths of the pool. His shirt was skintight now, clinging to his body with wetness, revealing a toned stomach. Dean was still gazing at Castiel, concern eminent on his every feature.

Castiel sat up slowly. Dean was obviously still worried, and it made Castiel ponder over why DEAN FREAKING WINCHESTER would ever even glance at Castiel.

"This isn't the way I hoped our first meeting would go," Dean announced awkwardly, seeing that Castiel was ok.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, his heart thumping out of control. Did Dean really just say he'd thought about meeting Castiel before?

"Well," Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I've, uh, seen you around and never really said hello, and I, well, I figured I would when I saw you over there, but when I came out those jerks were dragging you here so I kinda helped, a bit?"

Castiel couldn't believe it. Here was the smooth talking Dean Winchester. The ladies man. Heck, even the man man. He could get anyone he wanted and here he was, stuttering his way through a conversation with Castiel.

"Hello, I'm Castiel," Castiel said before Dean could embarrass himself any farther.

Dean grinned that stupid lopsided grin that made anyone swoon and replied "Hey Cas, I'm Dean."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Then, he realized that Cas was supposed to be a nickname.

"I know who you are, Dean," Cas responded.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Dean suggested Cas take off his trenchcoat purely because it was already cold out and wearing a wet coat wouldn't do him much good.

"Oh, right," Castiel stood and pulled off the coat. It was sticking to his skin, and it took him a while to get it off. Dean just couldn't help but notice the boy's slender figure, his shirt clinging to his skin, much the same as Dean's.

"Thanks for, um, saving me back there," Castiel gazed intensely at his feet, unable to look Dean in the eye.

"Hey, don't mention it," Dean responded, sounding equally as nervous.

Castiel cleared his throat, then turned to leave, overcoat in hand.

"Wait! Cas!" Dean called, slightly desperate because he knew this might be his only chance, "do you maybe wanna come over to my place and get dried off before you go home? I've got these really cool movies that maybe you might want to watch, or if you don't we could just...do something..." He finished lamely.

"That would be lovely," Castiel responded, letting Dean lead him into his car.

**I'm actually pretty pleased with how this turned out and don't worry, I'm just having a little writers block. Just shush.**


End file.
